The present invention relates to generally to wall hanging articles and more particularly to wall hanging articles that can be covered by a fabric with no stitching.
Treatments of walls and windows are legion in number. However, it is desirable to have wall hangings and window treatments that can be easily replaced with other and different designs or just merely a change of fabric covering an existing design. Most changes require time consuming and expensive replacement activities which include much stitching of material. One example of an attempt to avoid the necessity of stitching of material is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,331 entitled No-Sew Window Treatment issued to D. A. Barone on Oct. 6, 1992. A semi-soft form of a specified shape is provided with a single slot running the length of the form, A fabric then can be wrapped around the form and tucked into the slot and holds the fabric in place, To provide for other shapes and designs other than the ones shown the patentee suggests that several forms could be employed together.
The prior art such as the above fall short of providing a simple technique of changing fabrics and forms that permits the rapidly changing of the fabric and/or form so as to allow for a multiplicity of designs without the need for expensive fabric alteration and stitching, The prior art further fails to provide for a form with a multiple shapes in the surface thereof which can be covered by a fabric and conformed to the surface thereof without considerable stitching requirements.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide for a form that has decorative shapes in the surface or surfaces thereof and permits the rapid covering of the form so as to commit the fabric to the various shapes of the curvatures and to maintain the fabric in that condition without stitching.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide for a form with decorative shapes in the surface or surfaces thereof and a rigid backing thereto which permits the rapid and stitchless changing of fabric about the form.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the foregoing description and appended drawings.